


Fucking lessons

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Cages, Crying, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, school setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Daren hates his private lessons with professor Raynard.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Fucking lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 29: noncon/finger fucking! I decided to be very evil xD
> 
> Also written for for the Banned Together Bingo, prompt: vulgar trash!

Daren was already crying, biting his lower lip to keep his voice down, but his chest was shaking for his sobs.

He was lying naked on professor Raynard’s desk, holding his own legs spread wide for him.

The teacher scoffed at him.

“Mister Crawford, I haven’t touched you yet, what will you do later when your actual lesson will begin?”

The boy blushed in shame, closing his eyes and looking away. He hated it, he hated being so emotional every time his professor did those filthy things to him; he wanted to hide his pain, but he simply couldn’t.

Raynard shook his head and smirked, opening a drawer to get some lube on his fingers before slowly and carefully circling Daren’s hole.

Crawford tensed and sobbed a bit louder. He could feel the cold slicky thing get warmer as his professor massaged him.

George sighed dramatically.

“Mister Crawford, how many times have I told you to relax? Don’t make this harder for yourself.”

Daren shook his head. He didn’t want it to happen in the first place, so it was obvious that he didn’t want to relax.

“Suit yourself.”

Raynard pushed one finger inside him only to the first knuckle, carefully moving it in and out to force his student to relax. He gradually managed to make his finger sink in deeper, until it was all inside him. At that point he hooked it and massaged his insides.

The boy’s sobs got loud enough to be heard despite his efforts to keep them down, alternated by pants and moans. He hated the way his body responded to those filthy touches, the way it had been taught to against his will. He could feel himself grow hard and he felt even more ashamed.

“See, mister Crawford? It’s getting easier every time,” George gloated. “You would be a real talent if you only put some effort into it.”

He pushed a second finger in, moving it together with the other for a while, then he spread them and twisted them around.

Daren couldn’t help but gasp and shiver, his dick twitching happily. He knew that his teacher would start jerking him off soon, he always did to “teach his body where to take pleasure from”.

That time, though, Crawford kept on fingering him without touching his dick. He hooked his fingers and searched for the boy’s prostate, which he insistently stimulated.

Daren moaned and sobbed, his toes curling and his body shaking. He could feel pleasure build up inside him to the point that his dick got so hard it hurt.

“Today I’ll teach you something new, mister Crawford.” Raynard explained. “Your body has already learned to take pleasure from your behind, so it’s time to move on and teach you to reach your orgasm from it.”

“No…” The student whined, resuming his sobbing between moans.

“Yes. You’ll see, it’ll be even stronger than usual.”

Daren couldn’t hold his voice back anymore, his whole body coursed by waves of pleasure. He needed to come, he wanted to, but at the same time he didn’t want to give his teacher that satisfaction again. He knew that fighting it back was only worse for him, Raynard was relentless and would get what he wanted anyway, but he still tried his best.

George patiently kept going, smirking when he saw the boy start leaking pre-cum. He knew he was going to come soon, he could clearly see the signs on his student’s conflicted face. He lived for those kind of things, he couldn’t wait to turn him into a total submissive, always craving to be fucked.

Daren moaned and sobbed and panted, feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure. He felt like his dick was about to explode, and he shouted when he was finally pushed over the edge and came all over his belly.

Raynard smirked in satisfaction at the feeling of the boy clenching around his fingers. He had to be just a little more patient, a few more lessons and he would beg him for his cock. Especially considering what he was going to do to him starting from that lesson.

He took full advantage of Daren’s limpness caused by his afterglow to clean his hand and retrieve a cock-cage. He thoroughly cleaned Crawford’s dick before locking it up.

“No more resting, mister Crawford, you need to go back to your room now,” he ordered him, patting his cheek.

He helped him off the desk, letting him get dressed again.

“From now on you’ll only be allowed to get an orgasm from your behind,” he explained when he saw him try to take his new cage off.

Daren looked at him in shock, new tears falling on his cheeks.

“Trust me, you’ll thank me for these lessons,” Raynard told him with a grin.


End file.
